Forum:Image clean up
As you may have noticed, I've been progressively working on categorizing all the enemies correctly. I've been making good progress and I hope that soon I can work on something else. While working I've found that there is another (one of many) big project that needs to be done involving images. Here is the rundown: The file database is a mess of images which are not correctly named and are not correctly licensed. Both need to be addressed. I propose that we agree on some sort of image filename format. Something like: GAME_CONSOLE_FILE.gif An exampled would be DQII_NES_slime.gif. Otherwise, things are a total wreck when it comes to have 20+ slime sprite images and trying to know which one came from which game. This also applies to any other images which are recurring in some way in multiple games. It makes no sense to have files named ship.gif, ship1.png, ship2.jpg, etc. Along with that the license needs to be changed on most existing images to be fair use. Otherwise, we could get in trouble in the long run by not using images correctly. --Pagoda 20:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan to me, yo. I usually held off on that legal stuff because I was afraid of doin' somethin' wrong, but I guess it's potentially worse to do nothin'. It's possible to edit file pages like the ones for images, right? Or is somethin' special involved? I'll probably try it out myself. Editing, that is. A file a page. --PantheonSasuke 23:28, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Ahh, nope, no way of changing the names as far as I can tell, although the legal stuff CAN be changed. I can think of one way we could change the names of the files, but said method would probably get very messy and I wouldn't want to go mentioning it at the risk of sending anyone off on a crusade, yo (although chances are none of you would go off and do something of the sort, ahaw). Any ideas, yo? --PantheonSasuke 00:42, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if we can't change the filenames than we'll just have to progressively delete them. Obviously that's a big task, so I would say we should just upload the correctly named sprites for whatever article they are being used on. I think you are the only one who has been building the enemy pages lately. Of course, they should all use . --Pagoda 13:18, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::...or ... anyway, renaming images with the move button works fine (for administrators, anyway). I moved one image to show that it could be done. :::For a naming convention, I think something like Name_Game_Console might be better though (eg. Slime_DQII_NES). - Adan Aileron (talk) 23:08, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::D'oh! Double-A does it again, it seems. It never occurred to me to try MOVING the files, especially since I glimpsed over all the top-based options. In any case, this is probably something I could get cracking on... just not now. There's a thunderstorm in the area :P --PantheonSasuke 23:53, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::In the mean-time, though, a question. What about final bosses, or other enemies with multiple forms in one title? Should the naming convention be Name(#)_Game_Console? Like, for the first game, Dragonlord_DQ_NES (for human) and Dragonlord2_DQ_NES (for dragon)? --PantheonSasuke 00:09, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think that's probably the best idea. Not all various forms have a specific name, so I think numbering them is probably the best idea since most appear in a certain sequence anyway. I guess it's possible that Psaro the Manslayer would have what? 9 different forms? --Pagoda 01:43, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::1. Imitation Estark 2. One-armed 3. Armless 4. Headless/Belly-face 5. Regrow one arm 6. Regrow other arm 7. Bulk up legs 8. Regrow head... yeah, unless you count the pre-green form where he has no head (although you never get to do ANYTHING the following round, other than watch him sprout a new face), he has some 8 forms when you fight him, 9 if you count his armless, headless state. To be honest, though, when I think of Psaro's forms I just think of his Estark form and his two-faced demon form. I was more thinking Orgodemir, though he only has some 6 forms, I believe. Anyway, yeah, looking at that, it seems we have little to fear in regards to hitting two digits with that scheme, yo. --PantheonSasuke 03:21, May 15, 2010 (UTC)